Takahisa Kandori
Kandori= |-|God Kandori= |-|Nyarlathotep= Summary Takahisa Kandori is the primary antagonist of Megami Ibunroku Persona. A graduate and former student council president of St. Hermelin High School, Kandori became the head of SEBEC's Mikage-cho branch at a young age. He used his position to pursue the development of the DEVA System, a reality altering device that would aid him in his bid for godhood. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, 4-B with the DEVA System | At least 7-C, 4-B with the DEVA system Name: Takahisa Kandori, Guido Sardenia (Revelations) Origin: Megami Ibunroku Persona Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Persona User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Can prevent others from healing, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Resistance to Bladed Weapons, Fire Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Reality Warping, Absorbs and Heals from Curse Manipulation | All previous abilities minus most resistances, plus Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Spears, Axes, Thrown Weapons, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation,Status Effect Inducement, and Reality Warping, Absorbs and Heals from Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Far superior to the early game party), Solar System level with the DEVA System (Created a pocket dimension that was a reproduction of the real world, at the very least containing its own Sun) | At least Town level (Stronger than before), Solar System level with the DEVA System Speed: Massively Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Can avoid natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Several kilometers with Persona skills, Interplanetary with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: The DEVA System, Katana Intelligence: Genius. Became SEBEC head after numerous academic accomplishments. Singlehandedly orchestrated the events of the Mikage-cho Incident and would have successfully accomplished his goal of destroying the world had he not lost interest. Weaknesses: Thrown weapons, Firearms, Ice, Earth, Wind, Electricity, and Miracle attacks | Firearms, Whips, Arrows, Fire, Nuclear, Blast, Gravity, and Curse attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kandori * Shibaboo: Inflicts Bind status in an area. * Eternal Black: Heavy Curse damage to an area. * Decover: Prevents the enemy from healing. * Deathtika: Curses the enemy with instant death. * Wolf Fang: Heavy two-handed strike. * Maragion: Medium Fire damage to all enemies. God Kandori * Eternal White: Heavy Miracle damage to an area. * Bright Judgement: Heavy Miracle damage to an area. * Hell Eyes: Instant death spell for one target. * Triple Slice: Heavy two-handed strike. * Derangement Voice: Inflicts Panic status in an area. * Maziodyne: Heavy Elec damage to all enemies. Chance to inflict Shock. Key: Base | God Kandori Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4